Knock Me Down
by Misaki Kinomoto
Summary: HighSchool AU. Life in High school has never been easy. But for these teens, its just about to get harder. With memories that have been long forgotten, promises broken and kept, pasts that should have stayed there and feelings that will eventually destroy everything they found normal, these teens are in for one hell of year.


**AN- Hey! And yes, another fic. I know, i know. I have GOT to stop and try and finish the other ones. But these plot bunnies keep attacking, and i just can't stop them. They're evil. **

**Anyway... this is High School AU. Three OC's, i've stated who the stars are. So i hope you enjoy! It's my first attempt at such a fic. R&R!**

-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-

Calliope DeGodessa- Zooey Deschanel

Thalia DeGodessa- Emily Blunt

Kali D'Stroyer- Rekha Sharma

Ruby Williams- Genevieve Padalecki

Helena D'Luca- Emma Roberts

-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-

Dean Winchester yawned, his head comfortably pillowed by Castiel Novak's trench coat. They were in the library. Not one of Dean's favorite places (he hated it) but Castiel had insisted and it seemed Dean would have to put a stop to Sammy's time with Castiel. He had influenced the teen too much, if that puppy eyed face he had received earlier was any indication.

Crowley, another friend of his, and Gabriel Novak (Cas's older brother by 11 months) were also seated with them, no doubt planning some evil prank or the other.

The group was in 12th grade, and even though it was only the first term, Castiel was rumoured to be one of the two teens who would be competing for Valedictorian. Cas was known for his competitiveness and so it was no surprise that he was taking this very seriously.

His rival for that place was presently helping out in the library. While Castiel was studying, she was helping out as a student librarian. Dean wasn't sure if Cas insisted on coming to the library only at this time because he wanted to keep an eye on the girl, or because he had the hots for her.

Dean was certain it was the former. Cas hadn't really paid much attention to the ladies of their high school. He wasn't gay, of that Dean was certain, because the teen had watched straight porn with him once (not intentionally, of course. Dean denied it later) and had reacted as most straight boys would.

And it wasn't like the girl wasn't good looking. She was cute, and rather well-endowed. But Calliope DeGoddessa was the kind of girl who was more of a loner than anything. She buried herself in books and would only come out when it was with her friends.

Calliope hung out with a group of girls just as popular as Dean and Sam's. Ruby Williams, Thalia DeGoddessa (Calliope's twin), Helena D'Luca, and Kali D'stroyer were the kind of group who was popular, but didn't really socialize. They'd been together since kindergarten, and were never seen talking to anyone outside their group unless necessary.

Cas growled, and Dean snapped out of his thoughts. He saw what had made the teen growl. And rolled his eyes. Calliope was walking right to them, though he highly doubted she knew where she was going.

She was mumbling to herself, her eyes scanning the bookshelves, and she passed them without even noticing. Dean wasn't surprised. Calliope was friendly, compared to her group, but once she was concentrating on something, nothing short of an apocalypse could distract her.

"Hey Cal!" called a voice, but Calliope didn't seem to register it.

Michael Novak ran up to her, a small smile on his face, but shaking his head. Michael was the oldest of the Novak brothers, and took care of all of them. He was the school librarian during the day, and took care of the Novaks at night. Their income mainly came from Lucifer Novak, the second born, who owned a large number of night clubs in the city.

He nodded at Cas, not surprised to see him, and tapped Cal on the shoulder. The girl started, looking confused for a moment, and smiled awkwardly.

"Oh, hello Mr. Novak."

"It's Michael. And your sister's out back. Demands you get out, or she'll drag you out."

Calliope sighed, and nodded. "Tell her I'll be right there, please," she said, quietly and continued to put the returned books in their places. Cas grumbled, and Dean took this as a good time to leave. It was odd. Cas would make them come here when Cal had her job slot, and then leave just before she did. Gabriel rolled his eyes.

"Come on, let's go," he said, standing up.

"Just a moment," said Crowley, and walked up to Calliope. "Hey, DeGoddessa. Tell D'Luca that Gabe and I will outdo her and D'Stroyer this year," he said.

Calliope looked at him, and nodded.

"They will get the message once I see them," she said, her voice as soft as ever. With a nod, Crowley returned to the boys and they left.

"I do not understand why you insist on continuing this childish game," said Cas, and Dean grinned. Gabe and Crowley had a competition with the Duo from Hell- Kali and Helena. They constantly tried to outprank the other. It had been going on for 6 years, ever since Crowley and Gabe become friends.

"This is our last year, Cassie! We have to beat them to get rid of the tie!" said Gabriel, earning a glare from the blue eyed teen at the unwanted nickname.

"Hey, Winchester! My sister out yet?" called Thalia. She was Calliope's identical twin, and it was obvious. But their dress sense, their attitude and their philosophies set them apart.

"Still putting some books in," Dean yelled back, as the group got into his Impala. She nodded and watched the library door again.

Dean started the Impala and smiled lightly as she came to life. They set off towards the Novak household.

-x-x-x-x-

Thalia scowled as her twin ran out of the library, but it immediately faded when Calliope gave her an apologetic look. The two were alone in the world. They had an absentee mother and a father who was as good as dead. They had to raise themselves, and they had done a good job of it, if Thalia said so herself.

She started up the engine, and looked at Calliope.

"Ready for studying?" she said. Thalia knew how important this was for Calliope. Though they both had more than enough money from the trust funds their grandparents had left them, Calliope wanted to save that. She needed to become Valedictorian to get a scholarship.

At least, that was the explanation Calliope had offered. Thalia knew otherwise. Calliope was quiet, people often forgot she existed, and if they did see her, it was usually as an extension of Kali, Helena, Ruby or herself. This was her way of proving to herself that she was worth something, that she could achieve something. Calliope had been hit the worst after their abandonment. Her self-esteem took a major hit.

Thalia, of course, wasn't without her own issues. But they weren't as bad as Cal's. She was noticed, but she often felt inferior to her genius sister. She had the high EQ, but she felt insufficient due to the minor difference in IQ. Granted, Thalia wasn't exactly stupid. She just had different priorities.

Calliope gave Thalia a small smile and nodded. "Latin tonight. What are you doing?"

"That party Kali invited us to. Told her you won't come. Wasn't surprised. But she made me promise I'd drag you out on Saturday. Can't have you becoming a hermit, now can we?"

Calliope let out a soft laugh, and Thalia smiled.

They had each other. Sometimes, that was enough.

-X-X-X-X-X-


End file.
